RufusLily the story
by rufus and lily 4ever
Summary: This is basically the first segment of what happened in my mind with Lily and Rufus after winter break. Please comment I have written much more so if people like it I'll post more. Thanks! Go Rufus/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the story

She knew he was perfect. Ever since that fateful moment she laid eyes on him she just knew that was it. Now, all these years later seeing him clarified things. All 3 failed marriages she had had she knew going into them that they wouldn't work out. She knew that no matter how many years ago things had happened and no matter how hard she tried she would always love him. Rufus Humphrey.

`"Rufus," I had said, " just stay out of my life." I said this knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before something happened. It was just how the universe worked we were in love and although she fought hard to be someone she wasn't the truth would eventually come out.

Then it happened. That one night at his concert, the night before my 4th wedding day in fact. I knew it would it was only a matter of time but like a fool I always fought it. We spent that night in the hotel I lived in and I'm sure you can guess the rest.

There I was getting ready to enter yet another marriage I knew would fail. He came to me that day and asked if I wanted to call off the wedding. "It's been 20 years and I really don't think this is the time to hash out the details," I said this yet again betraying my heart.

When my 4th marriage was falling apart he told me. He had said, " I let you go on your wedding day because I was afraid I couldn't give you what you wanted. I didn't know what I wanted,"

That's when I got that call. The one telling me my 4th husband had been killed in a car accident. He was there for me leaving messages and talking on the phone for hours. His son was there for my daughter when she needed support and I couldn't be much help. We went on a walk in the part the morning of the day the funeral was. " I'm waiting for you this time, 6 month 6 years, I'll be here," He always made me smile even in the worst of times and I really thought that we were going to have something real this time.

The funeral was emotional especially my late husband's son, Charles. He knew my secret and that could change everything. I asked my mother to pay to not have it come out but she didn't, instead she told Rufus. There I was waiting in the train station as he had waited for me excited we were starting a new chapter and working things out. All at once my expression changed. There he stood no bags, nothing. He asked just one question, " Tell me, was it a boy or a girl?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the breakdown

She just stood there, speechless; she couldn't move it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest yet again. It was out and like it or not that's the way things were going to be.

When she finally gained use of her voice all she could think to say was who told you. " Your mother," he had said, " But you still need to answer my question.

That's when I started crying, right there in the middle of grand central station. I was weeping knowing that things couldn't change now. I couldn't go back in time. All of a sudden as if nothing had happened he just kissed me. I was taken off-guard and was so confused this just made things worse. He took me in his arms and just let me cry. I cried for everything, all the emotion, everything that had happened in the past year, everything came out that night. I told him everything and anything I had ever held back before. This was the only way things might still work. I told him about Andrew, our son I had given up. I was scared and young and hid everything from him. There wasn't much to tell about our son though, just to tell about my pregnancy. He listened to everything, he let her cry and when it was all over he just said, " I meant what I said before, I'm waiting for you and I'm here for you,"

" But how after all I've done can you say that?" she inquired.

" I think you know that it's because I'm in love with you and I've waited much too long for us to be together, no matter what happens we'll make it through now," Rufus proclaimed.

That's when it happened again, not on the day before her wedding, or in a hotel. The true way two hearts coming together as one to confess their love. It was in his house in Brooklyn, we had gone there after the scene in grand central. It was just natural, like the way things were supposed to be. We just fit we were soul mates, perfect for each other, made for each other. It was a perfect night even though the events previous to it were far from it.

That morning though, we got a few unexpected visitors.

To be continued..........


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the discovery

" Dan, Jenny, what are you doing here?" Rufus asked them while I hid in the bathroom. His kids didn't exactly know everything that was going on between us and it might be a shock for me to walk out of his room in nothing but his robe.

" Well you seemed upset last night and we just couldn't leave you alone on Christmas," Dan said.

" Yeah dad," Jenny agreed, " mom said she understood we'll go there after Christmas, you need us right now."

"Actually I'm not completely alone today," Rufus said. I thought this might be the signal to come out of hiding, but I was in no mood to deal with an awkward situation. If he wanted me to come he would just have to come in and get me.

" What does that mean I thought you said you could never be with Lily. Did you meet someone last night that we don't know about?" Dan seemed to be concerned.

" Wow wait pause and rewind Lily another person what is going on here?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

" Relax everyone I was with Lily all night there's no one else that's the story for the most part," Rufus explained.

" Where is she now then? Hiding in the closet?" Dan asked sarcastically. Oh no, I had been discovered. This was it I was with Rufus now but there were still a lot of things to be explained and figured out.

" Close," Rufus said, " she's in the bathroom."

" Lily it's ok to come out now!" Rufus shouted. I slowly made my way out. I was dressed in nothing but his flannel robe. I looked as if I had been in a train wreck, which in some ways was true. It took all my will power to enter that room with Dan and Jenny, standing there in shock.

" What the heck is going on!" Jenny was freaking out.

" Yeah I have to agree with Jenny on that one, I'm really confused," Dan stated.

" Don't worry it's a very long story but you'll know everything eventually," Rufus explained.

To be continued...........


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone knows

So that's what happened he explained everything to them except the part about our love child. We had agreed to sort things out with that before anyone else knew.

Dan seemed happy for his father that he had finally found his much deserved happiness, it didn't seem like this was a total surprise to him. Jenny didn't take things quite as well as her brother though.

She was trying hard to be happy for her father but I could tell she was a bit shaken. They left to go to they're mother's house shortly after Rufus explained everything. It was better to give them time away to think about everything.

My kids would have to find out sooner or later as well. Serena already knew something was going on. She had overheard me admitting to my mother that I was in love with Rufus. I explained things, not well but I did my best. Serena wasn't really who I was worried about though. Erik had been acting sad after Bart died and Chuck left. No, it would not be easy telling Erik.

We had breakfast before we did anything else. I was so happy that we could be together that I almost forgot about what happened last night.

" So what do you think we should do?" I asked Rufus.

" Well to start I guess we should tell people about us, like Erik and also Alison needs to know, I don't want her finding out from the kids," he said.

So it was settled we got dressed and he called and told Alison. She didn't seem to care much but appreciated hearing it from him. I was pleasantly surprised with her reaction so I decided it might be a good time to tell Erik.

We took a taxi back to Manhattan and we couldn't help ourselves. We had to be broken apart by the driver in order to realize we had reached my apartment. We held hands and kissed in the elevator which probably wasn't such a great idea considering we were on our way to tell Erik. We got a little to carried away and when we got up to the apartment Erik was standing right there and saw us making out. " Uhhh mom is that you?" Erik questioned.

We immediately broke apart realizing we had already given things away. " Hi Erik, yeah it's me, " was all I could think to say.

" Umm is that Dan's dad?" Erik said confused.

" Yeah hi Erik nice to see you again," Rufus said trying to patch things up. Her heart was racing she really didn't want her son to find out like this. He'd been through so much in the last year and I was sure that the last thing he wanted to see was his mother making out with someone only a week after her husband died.

" Mom can you explain this please?" Erik asked.

" Well Erik I uhh well I'm in love with Rufus," I could barely breath I was so nervous.

" Yeah that's kind of what I was thinking," Erik said, " As long as your happy now Mom I'll support you,"

" Yes I am very happy Erik, thank you for being so understanding," We hugged and he went to go meet Jonathen somewhere.

We were left alone then, again. We knew we had to deal with some serious issues. " Why did you keep it from me?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

" I was so young Rufus, so confused my mother didn't want anyone to know what had happened and I couldn't fight her," I said," I really tried Rufus but how could I tell you now, all these years later of what I had deprived you of, I was afraid I would lose you again," I started crying again I was so shaken. We stopped talking about it then and took another cab back to Brooklyn; I hated being in the apartment I had shared with Bart.

" Well what now?" Rufus asked.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I love you

I didn't know how to answer him; we just went back into his bedroom. After everything was over I said," Christmas break will be over soon and the kids will go back to school, what's going to happen then?" I was worried things were going too well.

" Well they know about us, it's not a secret, everything will be fine," he answered calmly.

" But Rufus," I pleaded," what will we do when we want time alone we still have other issues to work out, we can't just go on a date and everything will be fine!"

" Relax Lil, you sound panicked," he said caringly," I'm not going anywhere, we're here for each other no matter what, I love you,"

My heart always melted when he said those three words. " I love you too," I said getting choked up. I was being uncharacteristically emotional these past few days. Everything was happening all at once. My husband died, my secret was coming out, and a lot was happening with Rufus.

He reassured me that things would be ok. And so things went on like this the whole vacation. My mother was staying at the apartment with Erik so I spent 90% of my time at the loft. Erik was back with Jonathan, so he was busy anyway, he seemed ok with my absence. All and all the rest of the vacation was pretty uneventful. Then all the kids came back for New Years and we all knew that things would be very different from that point on.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Serena's back

" Hi Mom, I missed you!" Serena exclaimed getting out of the elevator. Rufus and I had agreed to spend New Years together but we still had to work things out with our families. For now I was in my apartment and he was at the loft welcoming Dan and Jenny back.

" Where's Aaron?" I asked, " And how was Buenos Ares? I want to hear all about it!"

" Aaron went to go see his father at Blair's and the trip was great the weather was beautiful!" Serena explained. She went on to tell me all the places the two of them had gone and how great everything was. I had no idea how I could begin to tell her about my Christmas. Then she asked that dreaded question, the one I was hoping she wouldn't ask, " So how have you been?"

" Well I'm with Rufus now," I explained, I knew this wouldn't come as too much of a shock to her since I had already told her we wanted to be together.

" That's great Mom I knew it would happen I'm so happy for you," she said even though I knew she was still getting used to the idea of her mother being with her ex boyfriends father.

" Well things have been a little complicated, but we're working things out and we are definitely together," I explained.

" That's great Mom, like I said before, it's time for you to follow your heart," Serena said. We hugged and I felt better knowing that Serena was ok with everything. " So what are we doing for New Years, going to a party at the Waldorf's?" Serena said sarcastically knowing she was more than likely right.

" No, we're not actually," I said," We're spending New Years at the Humphrey's that is if it's ok with you?" I was nervous that things might be awkward for Serena and Dan, but Serena seemed more than happy we were going there instead. I would have to ask her how things were with Aaron later.

To be continued.........


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dan and Jenny's return

" Hi dad," Jenny said awkwardly. Rufus was good at figuring out if something was bothering his kids and he could tell they were still upset about what had happened that day they walked in on he and Lily.

" Look I'm sorry you guys had to find out that way," I explained," If anything is bothering you please just say it."

" It's just a little hard to get used to that's all," Jenny said honestly," We're really happy that your following your heart."

" Yeah Dad, just as long as your happy," Dan said.

" Anyway, enough about that what are we doing for New Years!" Jenny asked excitedly.

" Well if it's ok with you guys I invited Lily and her family over," I explained. I was hoping my kids would be ok with it because I really didn't want to spend another New Years alone.

" Yeah that's great," both kids said at the same time. He had a feeling they would be ok with it since Lily's kids were their friends.

" Ok I'll call Lily and make sure their coming," Rufus said.

To be continued..........


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A new year to remember

The ball was dropping in Time Square, but the real action was happening in Brooklyn.

" So how are things with Aaron," Dan asked Serena tentatively.

" We broke up in South America," Serena explained," I told my Mom everything was great so she wouldn't have to worry, but I had a miserable time there,"

" That's terrible," Dan said," What happened?"

Serena then went on to tell Dan how Aaron had started drinking again. He got really mean and tried to rape her. She reported him and he was arrested. When he woke up the next day he didn't remember what had happened, all he knew was that he blew it. He tried to get Serena to give him another chance, but she wasn't taking a risk. So it was a bitter breakup, she couldn't wait to come home.

" Wow," Dan said after Serena told him everything," That's a really bad breakup. Are you ok?"

" Yeah I'll be fine I just need some time," Serena answered. " To tell you the truth I really just wanted to talk to you, the minute I stepped on that plane I knew we did the wrong thing," Serena said.

" I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Dan replied. They both knew things were far from over at that point. There was no turning back now. Everything happened all at once. One minute they were kissing and the next Rufus and Lily saw what was happening.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sleepless nights

Since New Years I hadn't been able to sleep. Lying awake at night thinking about my daughter and his son. I couldn't hold her back like my mother had me. I couldn't not follow my heart either though.

Rufus and I had met for coffee yesterday. We discussed whether or not to stay together because of our kids. I really wanted my daughter to be happy but Rufus and I weren't getting married, I was fine with them still being together. Rufus agreed but we both knew it might be a little awkward.

Besides that small incident, New Years had been wonderful, a romantic night for us and a fun time for Jenny and Erik. For Serena and Dan, however, the night had been a little more complicated. When we got home that night Serena told me everything that had really happened with Aaron. I was very concerned of course and the fact that she wanted to be with Dan complicated things even more.

" How could we do this to them?" I had asked Rufus.

" Well Lil, I don't think either of us did anything we asked them if they were ok with us being together," Rufus answered.

" Yes, but things are different now, I just feel so much guilt," I explained.

" Look, don't blame yourself for this everything will work out you'll see," Rufus could always calm me down.

So here I was lying awake another night still not able to sort things out in my head. On top of everything, he thought that now was as good a time as any to sort things out with our child. Unfortunately that meant trying to contact the adoptive parents of our son, I was so worried about him all of a sudden, he was my son, and even though I hadn't raised him I would always love him and I hoped he was having a good life and might want to know me now, all these years later. That would really complicate things.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 young and in love

She was taking a soothing bath, thinking about her past. Her past with him really. She let all the memories she had been holding back for so long come flowing back.

It was late that night, his band happened to be playing at a bar I was at one night. He looked out over the crowd and our eyes met, my life was never the same from that moment on. We were happy for a time, and then I found out I was pregnant. "No one can find out about this!" my mother shrieked when I told her. I was on the next plane to Paris and I didn't see him for a long time after that. I gave up that beautiful baby; I had to, my mother made me even though I fought it with all my strength. That's the whole story.

I remember sitting by the window as our baby grew thinking," He should be here, we should be happy," When I gave birth it was the hardest expierince of my life. I was in physical and emotional pain. I knew that I would have to say goodbye to by son whom I carried for nine months. I didn't get Rufus or our son, I was left all alone after everything, weeping, breaking down. To see him now, to have a second chance at happiness is a true gift from god. No matter what happens now, I won't ever let him go.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rufus remembers

It was at a concert at a bar one night. The first time I saw her. She was like and angel in a crowd of strangers. My life changed from that moment on. We were so in love nothing could tear us apart, and then, all at once she was gone. I was broken, torn up, and spit out. I met my ex wife a few years later and got settled just to settle. We had two beautiful kids, but I was never in love with Allison. How could I be in love when my heart would always belong to her and her belonged to me and no one else?

We both had failed marriages, she had more than me, but we both had two kids from them. Little did I know, that Dan wasn't my first child, that I had one with the woman I loved.

I remember that one day last year when she told me to stay out of her life. We both knew we were in love, we always would be but she chose to fight it then, things were different, how could things ever work.

Here we were, a year later, and happy together. This was late, but better than never. For only the second time in his life, things were the way they were supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the son they never had

" He was killed in a boating accident, I'm so sorry," Andrews adoptive father said. His mother couldn't stand to meet us, but his father agreed to. " These are his handprints he made when he was little, my wife wanted you to have them," I was weeping after that. So broken from what I had just learned. He helped me through it all and I slept over at the loft that night, I couldn't stand to be alone. We had figured things out about Andrew, and now it was time to tell people.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 New beginnings

" Dan, Serena, Erik, Jenny, you all had a brother," I said. We had all gathered the kids to tell them. They needed to know if they would ever be a real family. Rufus had told Allison on the phone before. She seemed shocked, but he didn't really feel like he owed her anything, he had told me earlier. He just felt that he was the mother of two of his kids and that she would need to find out.

" Wait does this mean you're pregnant?" Erik asked.

" No, it means I had a son many years ago with Rufus whom I gave up for adoption," I explained hesitantly.

" She didn't tell me about it until now and when we went looking for our son we found out that he died," Rufus tried to explain.

" Wow this is a lot to take in all at once," Dan stated.

" Yeah, let's go Dan. I'm sorry Mom I just need to sort things out," Serena said.

" Yes that's fine," Rufus and I said at the exact same time. I couldn't help but laugh. We truly were soul mates, made for each other.

After Dan and Serena left only Erik and Jenny were left to deal with.

" Wow," was the only thing Jenny could say.

She and Erik left a few minutes later to find Dan and Serena. They all needed each other right now, just like I needed Rufus, always.

" That actually went better than I thought," I said.

" Yes things can finally be perfect now," Rufus said before kissing me, we did have the loft to ourselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 baby babies

" Rufus," I said with a hint of urgency.

" Yeah what is it Lil?" he said walking into the room from the kitchen. All I needed to do was hold up the torn piece of plastic and his face went white. " Is that our...?" he didn't even need to finish, I just nodded.

I sat down on the bed and just stared at it. I didn't know what this would mean, or if anything would even happen from it. I just knew that this could complicate everything yet again. " Rufus, are you ok?" I asked him softly.

When I saw his face he had tears in his eyes. " What's wrong?" I asked again thinking he was disappointed at what had just happened.

" I don't know," Rufus explained, " but I think this is a sign from god of a new beginning. Our first child ended in true heartbreak. Maybe this is a sign he wants us to start over just like we want to. We're right where we were 20 years ago, only things are going the right way this time."

I realized he was right, I wouldn't mind having another child, especially with him. It would definitely complicate things, but they wouldn't be impossible. " Let's not tell anyone right away," I managed to say, " Let's see if this is even real first."

" Whatever you want to do this time I'm here for you," he said.

" I love you Rufus and I want to have this baby and keep it this time," I told him.

" That's great Lil, I feel like we're young again," Rufus said.

" Me to," I replied, laughing through my tears.

We hugged and kissed and did just about everything else until it was time for me to leave. We bid each other a romantic goodbye and I stopped at the drug store on my way home to pick up a test. Now came the two hardest things, waiting, and keeping this from Serena.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Look out Serena

" Mom what is this?" Serena asked with confusion in her voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know what she was talking about.

" Well it looks like a pregnancy test to me. What do you think Serena?" I asked trying to play dumb.

" Normally I wouldn't feel the need to ask my mother," Serena stated sarcastically," but is this yours?"

" Well, umm, yes it's mine," I had to be honest.

" So you think you're pregnant?" Serena asked in shock.

" Well it's more complicated than that, Serena please let me explain," I could see she really hadn't expected it was mine.

" Please don't tell anyone else about this," I said.

" I won't Mom, could you please just explain?" Serena asked.

So I went on to tell her everything Rufus and I had talked about that night. After she had heard the whole story she asked me something I really wasn't expecting. " So do you want me to help you take it Mom?" she asked.

" Thank you for being so understanding Serena, but I can do it myself," I said in aw.

" Look Mom, I'm not exactly thrilled, but getting angry isn't going to get me anywhere right now, what's done is done. I can't change anything," Serena added.

She left shortly after our talk to go meet Blair. She needed a friend right now. That left the apartment empty to take the test.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 changing memories

Rufus came over shortly after Serena left. I really wanted him to be there when I got the results. " Wow," he said when he saw the test," I haven't seen one of these in a while."

" Yes it has been a while," I said. If I was going to have a baby at this age I was going to have to mentally prepare for the 18-year age difference between Serena and the child.

So I took the test. We waited a while trying to talk about different things while we waited for the results. Finally the time came to check. I was so nervous. If I was pregnant I would have to deal with another child. If I wasn't, I wouldn't get another child. Frankly I was confused which one was worse.

As we stared down at that symbol on the test I had a flash back. I was sitting in my bathroom alone, crying, knowing things wouldn't be good from that point on. Now as I stared down at that same symbol, he was by my side, and instead of terror I felt joy. I couldn't believe things were finally working out. He kissed me then like he never had before. " Do you think I'm too old to have a baby?" I asked him then.

" I think this is a great age to have a baby," he said.

I had no idea how I was going to break this news to our kids, but I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted to do was celebrate with Rufus.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I went to the doctor a few weeks later and the test was true. I was pregnant. I had no idea how I was going to tell the kids, especially in these circumstances. Should I wait until I started showing? Would they be angry? I didn't even know how Serena would react because she still thought that it might not be true. Another thing I was worried about was being pregnant when Rufus and I weren't married. At my age people expected you to be over that type of thing, especially being from the upper-east side. I could be shunned forever because of this, not to mention life would be miserable for Erik and Serena. Again, things weren't as perfect as I had originally thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Reality sets in

I had decided, against Rufus's advice, to wait until my kids said something about it. Serena didn't mention it to me again. I think she just thought it was negative and there was no need for Erik to know it had even happened. So three months went by and everything was fine. No one knew that I was pregnant besides Rufus and the doctor. One day though things came to an abrupt stop.

"Mom!" Erik cried coming into the apartment. I could tell something was bothering him, so I came running right away. When I saw his face I could tell that he was really angry and with what he said next my worst fears were confirmed. "When were you planning on telling me that you pregnant?" Erik screamed in a shaky voice.

" Erik, please calm down I can explain!" I said.

" No," Erik said, " I've had enough maybe you casually dating Rufus I could take but I don't know how you could push us to the edge already and then expect even more!"

" How did you find out?" I asked Erik on the verge of tears.

" What does it matter?" he asked harshly before storming out of the apartment.

I called Rufus in a terrible state and told him to come right away. He was there within 15 minutes. I couldn't cry anymore. I just sat there with him until I was ready to say what happened. I told him everything. He didn't seem too surprised to hear it, but he did say that Erik would most likely be back soon and just needed some time. I was so thankful to have him reassure. " Rufus?" I asked. " Yes Lil," he said. " I'm 3 months pregnant and we have done nothing to prepare." I said. " I know," he laughed, " we should have had our kids in therapy months ago."

" I was talking about our living situation," I said whacking his arm playfully. " Yeah, I know you were," he said in a more serious tone. " Well I would like you to come live in Brooklyn, but I don't think there'd be enough room for all of us, and Erik is the only other person that knows anyway," he pointed out.

" Oh I know Rufus," I sighed, " We've really just been ignoring it this whole time and now it's time to really be serious."

" Your right Lil," Rufus said, " which is why I thought ahead."

I looked at him suspiciously. I had no idea what was coming next. I hadn't suspected anything at all. He had always done a good job at hiding surprises.

To be continued....


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Everything Perfect, almost

" Close your eyes," Rufus said excitedly.

" I don't know Rufus if I fall I'm not the only one that's hurt," I reminded him cautiously. He had taken me to his building in Brooklyn and I was really getting confused. We slowly made our way up to where the lift was and I really had no idea what was going on.

" Ok Lil the surprise might not be as good now but close your eyes and I'll lead you with care, I promise," he said.

By then I was too curious to argue, so I reluctantly agreed and he began leading me to my surprise. When took his hand away I was in complete shock. The loft was now twice the size it had been before. " How?" was all I could manage to say.

" Well don't be mad at me Lil but well the thing is," and he began trailing off.

" Rufus I won't be mad this is such an amazing thing," I said.

" Well Lil my kids know something is up because I bought the space next door and combined the apartments," he explained. " I think they know it's something serious I was hoping that they would think we were planning on getting married and not this but I think they figured it out," Rufus said quickly.

" Oh I see now," I said with a smirk on my face. " Your kids told my kids their theory," I said.

" Well, yes, I think so which is why I thought this would be a good time to show you why they know," Rufus said hopefully.

" I'm not mad," I said calmly. " They had to know sooner or later, this is amazing when are we moving in?" I asked jokingly. Truthfully I was terrified of how Serena would react, but being with Rufus always made me calmer.

" Tomorrow," Rufus said seriously. I could believe what he was saying. Nothing was ready to be moved. He could tell that I was upset. " Don't worry Lil everything is taken care of. All you need to do now is tell your kids your that we're all staying here tonight," Rufus said calmly.

" But Rufus," I said, " what am I going to tell them oh by the way kids we're moving in with the Humphrey's?". I was really beginning to panic now even with Rufus here. All the kids would be furious. Serena and Dan were still dating. They couldn't survive through something like this. Sharing a sibling from before they were born was one thing, but having your mother pregnant with that sibling is another.

" Relax Lil I'll do everything, they already know your pregnant, this probably won't come as a shock to them at all. After all, Dan and Jenny probably told them already," Rufus said soothingly. He held me then and I let him feel my stomach. He laughed and just seemed overjoyed. He was such a loving father, it was his favorite thing. I wished I could be happy about this baby, but things were too complicated. Just then Dan and Serena walked in I'm what looked to be a very passionate embrace. They both stopped short when they saw Rufus talking to my stomach. I guess he had been wrong about that theory.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Family meeting

They just stood there staring while Rufus and I just sat there, frozen, his hand still on my belly. Finally Serena broke the silence. " Oh my god," was all she could seem to manage. Dan was only slightly more verbal.

" How long?" be asked in a state of shock.

" Uhhh," even Rufus couldn't talk.

" How long?" Dan asked in a slightly harsher tone.

" Three months," Rufus answered finding his voice. I realized that something serious was going to have to happen now but I really didn't know what. I couldn't just to on expecting my kids to be ok with things.

" I think you two better just go to Dan's room while Lily and I talk," Rufus said taking control. " I'm going to call Jenny and have her come with Erik," Rufus decided. I couldn't feel my heart after that. I knew I needed Rufus right now more than I ever had before. Jenny walked in a few minutes later not knowing what to make of the whole thing. Serena and Dan walked in right after them, clearly not in the mood to play games. " Kids," Rufus started in a shaky voice, " we're all going to be moving into the loft," he said started with the easiest topic. " Lily is also 3 months pregnant," Rufus added so quickly he had to repeat himself. They all sat there for a good 10 minutes just in shock, even tough most of then had some idea already. I hadn't said a word the whole time. I really didn't think this kind of thing was good for the baby.

" Ok," Dan said calmly. Then everyone, including me just stared at Dan, confused as to why he was not making a big deal out of this. This was Dan after all.

To be continued....


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 the hospital

The whole family, in the loose sense of the word stood in the waiting room. " How do you think Dan's doing?" Jenny asked in a small voice finally breaking the silence. Dan had appeared to have some sort of nervous breakdown before he passed out. Rufus was on the phone right away calling 911 while the rest of us tried to help him. I wasn't expecting something like this to happen.

" He was under a lot of pressure," Serena said in a tired voice, " He got in trouble for something he didn't do at school and he's stressed about his home life too." " His family was the one thing he could always count on to be there for him, and now that everything is upside down I think he just caved," Serena explained. We all sat quietly after that, each person silently agreeing with what Serena had said. Rufus looked extremely concerned. I felt the same way. I had come to know Dan like a son in the last year and a half and I really felt like this was happening to my real son. Now I know what they mean when they say it takes a tragedy to bring a family closer together. I was thinking that they might have all run away if it hadn't been for Dan. Just as we were all sitting there thinking a doctor walked over. She said she would like to speak to the parents. Rufus told me to come too, so I thought I was an adult so I might as well. She told us that Dan would be fine. That it was nothing to worry about he had just gone into shock. He'd be fine in no time, but she recommended he rest in bed for a few days do avoid stress. We were both relieved we went and told the kids right away. They were all so happy that Dan was fine. We went and saw Dan in his hospital bed. He was going home right away but the paperwork had to be done so Rufus went over to work it our while the kids and I visited went to get Dan. Dan and Serena seemed to want a moment alone to talk so the rest of us waited outside.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 OMG

" So did you tell them?" Dan asked. He was so nervous that he and Serena had been found out that he literally needed to be hospitalized.

" No Dan, just relax, let your wife make it all better," Serena said in a cheerful tone. Dan could see right through her fake joy. He knew she was just as tense as he was, but she was just better at hiding it.

" We shouldn't have done this," Dan said.

" Dan it's ok we decided that we need each other right now and we're both old enough, college will be better this way everything will work out," Serena said soothingly.

" But Serena, now we know that our parents are getting married, I mean your mother's pregnant, what happens when they go to adopt us and find out they can't?" Dan said. He knew the best thing to do was to just get the marriage annulled, but he really loved Serena.

" Dan please, I need you right now, we need each other, we need to always be there to take care of each other," Serena said persuasively.

" Ok," Dan said, this time in a sifter voice, " I love you." She said, " I love you too." They kissed and let everyone else back in. They would work things out soon enough, but they both knew that now was not the time.

To be continued...


End file.
